Jizz In My Pants: Cullen Boy's Style
by TwilightSagaLover543
Summary: Saturday Night Live. Jizz in my pants. Cullen Boys. oh the fun. haha one-shot. enjoy :D


**Hey ya'll! TwilightSagaLover543 here. At the moment, I am in the airplane, and I am going to L.A. Of course, I was planning on working on the new update for "I Don't Know You, But I Think I Love You", but I need to use the internet to look at the dress I need, so I can't really work on this.**

**Anyone see the Saturday Night Live video for "Jizz in my Pants"? Haha, well me and my friends are like, in LOVE with that (: So I downloaded it on my ipod (no, I didn't buy it…) and well, I was listening to it, and I thought of a really funny one-shot.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the idea was for me(:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight sadly…Oh, and i also DO NOT own Jizz in my pants. lol.**

I was over the Cullen's house for the day - I was going to sleep over, since it was the first Saturday night of the Christmas break. We were all going to have a cool night together, watching movies, talking, and eating! Well, I was going to be the only one eating actual food.

For now, Alice, Rosalie and I were all sitting in the living room, waiting for the boys to come from wherever they were. Emmett had suddenly had a really funny idea, and he took Edward and Jasper along with him upstairs. They all did a good job blocking their minds, because Alice couldn't see what was going to happen.

"Are you sure you can't see what the boys are doing?" Rosalie asked Alice for the third time. We were all getting impatient - we could hear the laughter coming from Emmett's room - where the boys were.

"Yah, Rose. I tried looking over and over again, but they are blocking me out! Damn it!" She giggled, putting the big, fluffy pillow over her face.

"Well, apparently it's going to be something funny, because they keep laughing their asses off upstairs," I said, taking a look into the hallway to see if they were coming downstairs.

"Hey, look! They're coming downstairs!" Rosalie told us, her long, white finger pointing towards the door.

The three boys walked into the living room, and they were all wearing over-sized tee-shirts and sweatpants. They also had hats on their heads - turned sideways, none the less - and had put grillz on their teeth.

Alice, Rosalie and I looked at each other for one second, then burst out laughing. The boys looked ridiculous! We had no idea what they were up to, but from what we saw in front of us, it was going to be hilarious.

"Oh my god," Alice gasped in between her fits of laughter, "What are you guys doing?!"

"We are going to put on a show for you girls," Edward answered, looking at me and winking. Wow, my heart began to fasten its pace - he always had that affect one me.

"And it involves you boys dressing up as gangsters, and looking absolutely ridiculous, but very hot at the same time?" Rosalie giggled.

"Hells yeah, baby girl," Emmett said, walking over to the middle of the living room. It wasn't really walking - it was more like limping. Edward and Jasper followed him, the three of them standing side by side. Jasper went over to the stereo and pressed the play button, starting up the disk that was in there. An interesting beat began to play, as Emmett stood in the middle, ready to perform.

"_Like eyes, from across the room_

_Down my drink, while the rhythms boom_

_Take my hand, and skip the names, _

_No need here for the silly games_

_Make our way through the smoking crowd,_

_The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud,_

_Moving close as the lasers fly,_

_Our bodies touch as the angels cry,_

_Leave this place go back to yours_

_Our lips first touch outside your door_

_The whole night - what we've got in store_

_Whisper in my ear that you want some more and I_

_Jizz In My Pants_

_This really never happens you can take my word,_

_I want to apologize, that was just absurb,_

_Mainly your fault for the way that you dance, and now I _

_Jizz In My Pants,_

_Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut_

_Plus it's your fault you were rubbing my butt_

_I'm very sensitive, someone said that's a plus, now I'll go home and change."_

Emmett performed a few break-dance moves, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, to flaunt his muscles for Rosalie.

"Sexy!" Rosalie cried out, laughing the whole time. Now Jasper took Emmett's place in the middle, making his way over to Alice.

"_I need a few things from the grocery_

_Doing things alone now, mostily_

_Left me heartbroken, not looking for love,_

_Surprise in my eyes when I looked above_

_The check out counter, and I saw her face,_

_My heart stood still, so did time and space_

_I never thought that I could feel real again_

_But the look in her eyes said I need a friend_

_She turned to me, that's when she said it_

_Looked me dead in the face and asked 'cash or credit' and I _

_Jizzed In My Pants_

_It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me,_

_But we're going to need a clean up on aisle three_

_And now I'm posed in an awkward stance, because I _

_Jizzed In My Pants_

_To be fair, you were flirting a lot_

_And the way you bag cans has got me bothered and hot_

_Please stop acting like you're not impressed, _

_One more thing, I'm gonna pay by check."_

Just as Jasper finished his last line, Edward slid over to me, putting his hand on the wall behind the couch, his entire body towering over mine.

He looked me dead in the face - I was trying really hard not to laugh. Edward looked really sexy dressed up like this!

"_Last week, I saw a film_

_As I recall it was a horror film_

_Went outside into the rain_

_Checked my phone and saw you rang and I _

_Jizzed in my pants_

_Speeding down the street when the red lights flash_

_Need to get away, need to make a dash,_

_A song comes on that reminds me of you, and I_

_Jizz in my Pants_

_The next day, my alarm goes off and I_

_Jizz in my Pants_

_Open my window and a breeze rolls in, and I_

_Jizz in my Pants_

_When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of the Sixth Sense I_

_Jizzed in my Pants_

_I just ate a grape and I_

_Jizzed in my Pants,_

_I just Jizzed in my Pants.."_

Now Emmett walked over to Edward, pushing him off the wall. He looked back and forth from Edward to Jasper, then said:

"_Okay, seriously you guys? Can we…okay?"_

The three boys now stood together in the middle of the room, and all began to finish the song together.

"_I jizz right in my pants, every time you're next to me_

_And when we're holding hands, it's like having sex to me_

_You say I'm premature, I just call it ecstasy _

_I wear a rubber at all times, it's a necessity_

_Cause I jizz in my pants_

_I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants_

_Yes I Jizz In My Pants!_

_I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants, ahh…"_

The music stopped playing as the boys stood in the middle, all posed and looking at us.

"Oh my god!" We all squealed, laughing and clapping for them.

"You guys were brilliant!" I said, tears running down my face.

"Thank you, thank you, that was MY brilliant idea," Emmett said, bowing for us.

"That was a very entertaining show," I winked at Edward, as he came and sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap.

"That's great, now please…don't make me jizz in my pants."

**Okay, hahaha that was so retarded!**

**But read and tell me if that's good.**

**There's only so much you can do on an airplane….**

**I really didn't read this over, so yah….if it doesn't really make sense, just go along with it.**

**And whoever else has MEMORIZED the whole thing like I have, lol, let me know (:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE (:**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


End file.
